


Presence

by LemonWicky



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Iron Bull is a Good Father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonWicky/pseuds/LemonWicky
Summary: Iron Bull has a family.





	

Bull immediately knew that someone had entered the room. He was laying on his back in bed, sleeping before he was brought to consciousness. He felt no threat coming from the person and he trusted his training enough to know when someone with ill intents were around him; he also had confidence that no assassin could get in his and Chandra’s bedroom without difficulty.

The person quietly tiptoed closer to Bull’s side of the bed, as if they were trying not to wake him up. Bull gave no indication that he was aware of their presence and continued snoring. He felt the person directly to his left and then a small hand followed by a soft voice whisper, “Daddy?”

He opened his eyes and propped himself on his elbow, staring down at Azad, the boy’s doe brown eyes looking up at him full of tears and fear. Bull picked him up without prompt, though as Bull reached down to do so, Azad’s arms reached up, a hiccuping sob racking his tiny body. Bull held him close and cooed, “What’s wrong, tough man?”

A few unintelligible words mixed with his cries and Bull let him get most of his crying out before asking again. “I…I had a night-nightmare.” Azad said. “Mom-mommy went away and-and everyone else came back but…but she didn’t and-and…and…” His lower lip wobbled and Bull knew what the little boy was going through. He didn’t have to finish and Bull kissed the top of his head, between the nubs where his horns will grow in.

“Its alright, tough man. You can cry it out, no one will judge.” Bull said, knowing that doing so will tire Azad and make him feel better at the same time.

It took the better part of an hour before Azad was asleep on his chest and Bull gently tucked him in, nodding off himself. He had a big, meaty hand on Azad’s back, rubbing it to further provide comfort to his son.

As the sun’s first rays were lazily drifting into the windows of the room, Bull once again felt a presence, but this was only when he felt her crawl into bed with him and Azad. By this point, he could feel the puddle of drool running down the dips of his chest, but Azad was snoring softly and his dreams seemed peaceful now.

“He have a bad dream?” Chandra asked, snuggling close to Bull’s side and petting her son’s hair.

“Yeah.” Was the only reply Bull gave. He turned his head as best as he could with his horns and met Chandra halfway for a kiss. He looked at his lover, taking in all her features and forcing them to burn into his memory like a brand.

“Glad you’re back, Boss.” He whispered and wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her as close as he could to him and resuming rubbing Azad’s back. She murmured something and soon enough, she was snoring too. Bull chuckled and basked in the presence of his family until well past the sun’s rise.


End file.
